Heart Beat
by Nusku
Summary: My first attempt at making a fanfiction not a poem....L's heart beat was like music to his ears....I'm always thinking about you Raito muttered....
1. Chapter 1

_This is the prologue of Heart Beat soooooo please read this before the first chapter lol…the characters might be OC but that's okay…I'll try to keep them set as possible…through I'm going to use them in a way I interpret them…oh this is rated M…rating might even go up so I'll be posting on if anyone wants to know. _

_Disclaimer: Oh and I do NOT own Death Note…you would know because L would be alive…Misa that little Gothic Lolita wannabe would have been killed earlier in the manga/anime and Raito would have jumped L, then would have mad hot bondage man sex with him…since you see none of these above then no I not own it._

_Nusku: I'm looking forward to making Raito want to touch L_

_Raito: In your dreams_

_Nusku: fox grin OH but this IS my dream…in written form…Raito-kun _

_L: Please Raito-kun, Nusku-chan don't fight_

_Nusku: blushes HAI L-san…to the story now…_

Raito's POV

I can't stand it. Why the hell am I thinking these…these disturbing thoughts…no not thoughts nightmares….shaking the disgust…. that was surprisingly wasn't even there…. away. Whatever, doesn't matter right now…I hope. Getting up from the couch I noticed Ryuuzaki gazing at the computer…AGAIN. For fuck sake's does this man-child not even turn away so he may sleep once every blue moon?

Stepping away from the couch I slowly wondered over to his graceful hunched form. Wait did I just say graceful…no I didn't of course I didn't why would I fall in love with this…this….beautiful angel sitting right in fron-DAMN IT! I hissed under my breath as I took in his form again….why the hell am I thinking these things….ABOUT RYUUZAKL no less. Through his habits has been….pissing me off as of late.

I watched as he slowly moves his left hand away from the key board and let his slender fingers slide across the wood towards the cell phone that hid between the monitor and the computer. That luscious hand caressed the wood until it came to rest on the plastic exterior, wrapping that oh so delicate hand around the phone he moved it slowly (again) towards himself (I'm sorry I'm told I do this…). Opening it up with his right hand he held it between his middle and pointer finger pressing one button he held it up a little ways from his ear. I know then I twitched….damn I wish I was that phone…GAH there I go AGAIN! Who am I Romeo…who was a fool…I am no fool (LIES ALL LIES).

"Raito-kun is okay" I snapped my head up hearing his angelic voice speak to me first thing this morning. Great there I go again speaking to myself about my angel being…fuck it…note to self forget how to think….

"Yes Ryuuzaki I'm fine…just tired" I lied, of course I lied I always lie…well mostly to my family to him only about me not being Kira…which now that I think about it…makes me feel like a total bastard (that's because you ARE a total bastard you bastard).

"Raito-kun is not a very good liar but I will let it pass…." His words died off as he turned back to the computer….that damn fucking computer….the only one to true of L why can't he look at me….I want…no need him to look at me.

"Ryuuzaki" I whispered only to have him stop and turn fully towards me. He now faced me his innocence reflecting in his body movements. I couldn't look away as I slowly started taking his licking…a lolly pop? What the fuck!

"Would Raito-kun want one, he seems to be a little off today meaning his blood sugar is low" Ryuuzaki said continuing to suck that fucking lolly pop. Damn it…I'm getting hard just from his fuck a damn piece of candy. I didn't notice my movements until I found myself in front of Ryuuzaki and leaning over towards his face (and the lolly pop).

"Mind if I share yours…_Ryuuzaki_" did I just purr…oh in the name of…..ME (snorts) I just purred…and looked at his face…his moon-kissed cheeks were turning bright red. Awwww now I REALLY want to jump him.

"Su...sure Raito-kun" true to his word he took the candy out of his mouth and leaned it towards me….moving closer I place my mouth over the lolly pop and start to roll my tongue. I could just tell by his eyes that he was feeling the sensual virtues my tongue was doing…licking, rolling, sucking…

"Raito…R…Ratio-kun may I have it back" he pulled it away sticking it back within the confines of his fuckable mouth. Seeing him squirm under my gaze made my hard on worse…fuck this….he's mine.

"Ryuuzaki….I want more…come here please" I wanted to as nice….I didn't want to scare the boy. Instead of moving away he leaned in towards me, the chain around our wrist clanging against it…perfect. Grabbing a hold of the metal I yanked hard making him fall into me…made the affected of me catching me, tumbling over to the couch were I lay under Ryuuzaki….and were he was straddling me.

"R…Raito-kun is all right yes" his face was a darker pink now…so cute I can't wait for him to be under me.

"….Ya…I am" I grabbed the back of his head crushing his rose bud of lips onto my rough ones….oh the softness of his lips…..He was in shock staring wide eyed at me as he tried to get a breath only letting me plunge into his warm cavern. I flicked my tongue across the roof of his mouth moving along the angles of his cheeks then slowly started playing with his limp tongue. Massaging the warm organ I tried to get him to join in the tongue war…and I'm proud to say he started to battle with me, entwining his tongue with mine as I tugged on his tongue…

"RAAAAAAIIITTTOOOOOO" a shriek echoed across the down stairs hall way making Ryuuzaki's onyx go wide. As if he were burned he jumped off…staring at me with heat still in his eyes, but regret mixed with guilt was painted into his angelic gaze.

"I'm sorry Raito-kun" he said sitting in his normal spot at the computer…Only to have Misa run in and smack into me…whining about how she never gets to see me…ever!

'Why did I chose her again'

_Authors Note: Okay here it is I hope you guys are happy…I tired give me some slack…thank you guys that review me I give you hugs huggles I hope to have the second chapter up soon lol_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice…I want to improve so I'll take corrective criticism with a smile…but flame will be used to burn all my old pictures and roast marshmallows of course._

_Disclaimer: Oh and I do NOT own Death Note…you would know because L would be alive…Misa that little Gothic Lolita wannabe would have been killed earlier in the manga/anime and Raito would have jumped L, then would have mad hot bondage man sex with him…since you see none of these above then no I not own it._

_Nusku: Oh yes if L and Raito are OC then forgive me…I'm making him a uke because he's really hot that way lol…so for those who don't like it please don't read…_

_L: Please get to the story _

_Nusku: blushes Hai, Hai L-san _

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts"_

_**Shinigami talking**_

Flames licked its way towards L's eyes. I've never really understood why but every time I take glances I can see his beauty …the innocence that hugs his eyes, his angelic frame. He's staring at the monitor again typing away; his long slender fingers tickled the keys rough surface. I trailed my eyes across his face that heart shaped moon kissed face, his messy night hair, his wide black diamond innocent eyes, that slim body hidden by those annoying baggy white shirt and blue jeans.

I want him.

I want to possess him…no control him. The greatest detective in the world, my rival…the one who I want…no need to have…when I become God of this World he'll be by my side.

But he's too deep within this darkness called Hell…

I can't kill him!

In Raito's room

"Ryuk, tell me is there any way to make sure that Rem can die and have L….survive" he asked his Shinigami who was eating a apple gazing lazily at the wall….through he turned in surprise at the question.

"**So you're keeping L…whatever happened to Misa**" Ryuk asked his confusion apparent.

"She has her uses…her time is almost up, after she finds out L's real name….I won't need her anymore" he stated matter a fact. Ryuk nodded understanding….humans are so amusing.

"**Well you can kill Misa and then Rem could write the murders name, getting rid of Rem**" he said only to have Raito frown.

"No, that's to clever Rem would know I planned it then write my name in the note, no I'm not gong to kill her…through a staged crime. Its going to be a murder that looks like an accident" he commented getting up and walking out of the room idea's going through is head.

'I have to make sure Rem dies…Misa won't last long after that, what better way to kill a nuisance then to let one of the fans take care of her' his "inner self" was pleased by these thoughts as he walked into the room L was in.

He stopped suddenly and stared at L the impulse to wrap his arms around that fragile body, to protect from the world so he wouldn't break.

"Like a porcelain doll" he thought then slowly walked behind L's chair. L was in his normal position of seating…well as normal as you can get. The man child had his legs brought up all the way to his chest while his hands were typing away giving him an almost child like look.

"He's hiding himself from the world" Raito thought once more before leaning in and placing his hands over L's black diamond eyes. L's rabid typing stopped as two smooth slightly tan hands moved over his line of vision. He felt his blood started to race as someone came close to his right ear; the lips brushed his ear making him shudder.

"Ryuuzaki lets go to sleep we have class in the morning" he heard Raito's voice….but his blood wouldn't stop racing. He could feel Raito's breath moved down to his collar bone only to break his silence with a loud mewl.

"Rai…Raito-kun…demo….what-he mewled again as Raito placed his mouth against L's now red collar bone.

"Yes Ryuuzaki" Raito purred out making L's blood all rush down to his groin where he moaned at the tip of a very sharp sword.

"We can't…Misa-chan is your girlfriend and…I don't want to hurt her" he said yelping as Raito bit into his shoulder.

"Hush my little doll….I won't let her break you" his voice was husky now full of wanting…pure need for this man child that was in front of him.

"RAITO PLEASE" L half yelped half screamed as Raito grabbed onto his groin and gave his poor arousal a harsh squeeze making him whimper from the treatment.

"I want you right now….my little angel" Raito purred pulling the dumb founded (well wouldn't you be) L out of his chair backwards making him tumble onto the floor. His innocent eyes staring fearfully into Raito's feral eyes-

"Raito-kun…please…please let go" he stuttered scolding himself inside for stuttering….then he felt hands…cold hands pulling up his baggy white T-shirt. Closing his eyes he prayed to God or what ever power that is up there that the man of his dreams wouldn't do anything...

"Ryuuzaki…Look at me….trust me…I won't hurt you" Raito's voice muttered sweet promises to him….he finally reached sleep by this mans voice that sang lullaby. Raito smile lifting the man child into his arms…not very difficult because the body only weighs 115 pounds…..

"Good night…my angel" he purred kissing those red rose buds and fell into a deep slumber…where his voice echoed-

'_I'll make him forget…everything'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! I'm back with another updated I hope you guys didn't wait to long…makes me upset to have my faithful reviewers upset…which reminds me thank you all for the lovely reviews they made my heart warm…Aquarius Lily I love you you've been a great help…go read her kick ass stories…my favs are Shades of Red and Callous Motives GO READ…of course after this chapter smiles _

_Disclaimer: Oh and I do NOT own Death Note…you would know because L would be alive…Misa that little Gothic Lolita wannabe would have been killed earlier in the manga/anime and Raito would have jumped L, then would have mad hot bondage man sex with him…since you see none of these above then no I not own it._

_Nusku: Oh I also forgot I'll be putting two original characters that my sister and I made up because I promised her I WOULD. So if you see the names Nymph and Rethe then those are the characters we made laughs_

_Nusku: Ok everything is set…on with the chapter_

_L: you shouldn't play to much Resident Evil or Kingdom Hearts……it gets in you way of writing nibbles on cheese cake_

_Nusku: blushes and gives annoyed sigh gomen L-san I'll try not to…can I have some cheese cake whimpers_

_Raito: To bad I took the last piece_

_Nusku: ass hole…on with the story…fucking Raito being a bitch curses under breath oh and I also tried to do L's POV so please like I said if's he's OC sorry…I'm tryingto keep him in character. _

Ryuuzaki's POV\

Raito-kun's staring at me again. Ever since that time where I fell on him he stares continually without purpose. Putting all my focus on the poem in front of me, I ignored the open stare…still it's quit unnerving.

"I wandered through an open field, darkness covered the lanted (charred…burned) land, shadows danced a crossed the corrupted seeds, No longer was I in the light of my lord" I kept my gaze calmly down inspecting the poem its self without the teachers reading, it can be taken two ways it seems through the literal way you would have to dive within its depths…kind of like Raito-kun…

"I lost all hope, pieces of the lost souls wander this place like butterflies in a blood filled war field, they sing in woe wails of tragedy shattering the roaring of the stale air, oh my lord I fell from my passion once again" pieces of lost souls huh how ironic this poem is, falling away from ones own passion very ironic we humans beings do break easy but others harder then most but we still do shatter like those lost souls within their own darkness.

"As I journeyed along I came upon a man enclothed within the depths of a tree, haunted souls damned forever to be harmed by the lurking hand of Lucifer" the word lurking seems to be the key word here, how can a hand lurk within a realm of something soli-I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand find it's way onto my right thigh, moving my gaze away from the poem I sneak a glance at Raito-kun who seems innocently watching the teacher teach…sneaky bastard (I had to put it in).

"Ryuuga-kun could you please tell us what gender wrote this…and why did they write it" the teacher seemed to see my distraction no matter….I've read ahead.

"Her devotion for this man runs deeper then love of gender, love can come out of anything if the seed is planted correctly-I paused wanting the teacher to process the first piece of information, seeing a pale look on the teachers face I continued-she loved him as a human being not a man a human, she loves him because he gave her the courage to pick herself back up from her living hell…now she feels it's her turn that she save him from his depression…she feels it her duty since he has silently asked only for her devotion…her loyalty" I stopped at this point seeing all eyes on me…I kept my features blank or tried to say the least, that hand had moved more inward brushing my inner thigh…as I said I tried.

"Depression mmmm very good Ryuuga-kun but you forgot to answer my first question…what gender-by this time Raito-kun seemed to snap.

"He did answer your question sensei, he kept saying she, her all through the explanation" his voice made me shiver, why is this happening now….me thinks it was a 90 percent good idea to take off the hand cuffs.

The teacher was silent seeming to fume silently, until the bell rang thank what ever-all my thoughts were broken as I swallowed a moan. Raito-kun's hand was rubbing up against my clothed member…harshly.

"We'll finish Wander in the Woods tomorrow…remember to bring your own copy this time Shinta-kun" I could hear mumbling and rushed movements…to my horror everybody had left. But that damn hand wouldn't let me go.

"…Ra…rai…Raito-his tongue was already down my throat before I could even blink, then just as sudden as it came the hand and his lips were gone leaving me panting.

"Remember Ryuuzaki…that's all I want…your devotion" that's all he said as he left me there….he left me there with quit a problem…two in reality. Letting go of the breath I was holding, I glanced at his retreating smug figure.

"Raito-kun" I suddenly said making him turn his eyes bright with ownership…of me?

"If you want devotion you already have it…but the question is…can you be devoted to me" I left him there the smug look gone only replaced with what seemed like hurt….I meant every word…but in truth I needed to know.

"Are you going to kill me if I open myself up…Kira" I thought as I wandered out into the now tear filled sky. I don't mind the rain…it sooths me…walking out of the build, out of shelter I got lost in my thoughts. Kira seems to punish without thinking….Raito seems to want my devotion even through he already has it….Kira doesn't know that the first and worst punishment you can place onto a human being is to make them live with nothing...to make them live with their regretful sins…like the poem said.

"The cries of regret filled my ears; the tear of red fell upon my brow as I went deeper within the dark ruler's kingdom but I could hear the low filled calls of my lord…I've found him…but where are you…my lord my devotion is pure…please stay you there my lord".

"Ironic words" I muttered as the rain got harder slamming large drops onto the mother earth's face.

"What seems to be ironic is walking in the rain Ryuuzaki-kun…" a soft voice fluttered worming its way into mind thoughts making all them fall away…I know that voice. Turning I see the owner of that voice…Nymph….she was standing there without a jacket…like me.

"Am I seeing things that are have no logic because of the rain…because Nymph-chan is in a coma if memory serves right" the girl smiled her elfin face glowing because of the rain.

"Ryuuzaki-kun your right I am still in coma but you seem to think on a scale of science where I think on mystical terms…I'm here but I'm not here…how could I not be with the only man who will stand against Kira" her features are blurry almost making it seem she really was just a…apparition. She moved a garnet strand from her face when I noticed that she wearing the same cloths as when she was hit by that car.

"Forgive but this is improbable…." I tell myself but the hallucination laughs…her same bell like laugh…

"Understood…then I'll leave you then but be aware of this Lawliet….Raito-kun…watch for certain things…that will give you, your answer…humans have many different ways of showing their emotions…you should know this…don't look for guilty because he's sly and can hide it easily…look closer…for affection…."

Affection….why affection….why such a word and no-oh god

"Nymph cha-she's gone…the stop were she stood…she's gone….the rain has caught up with me it seems...Raito-kun will look for me…yes…yes Raito-kun is like that-

"Look for affection…..-

Then it all went black.

"_Mother why can't humankind show their emotion without harming others"_

"_Because dear child…emotions are always conflicting…you can have two types of people in a room and one is a source of conflict…because people think different thoughts there's always going to be people who are unhappy…so sometimes its just good to ignore them"_

"_Mother…MOTHER"_

_Authors Note: Hiiii…sorry it took so long…I got sick when I tried to post this chapter…then I re-read it and didn't like it and redid it…and still didn't like it…even now I don't like it ssoooo ya…please tell me what you think…oh yes Wander in the Woods is a poem I created please do not look for a book that is like it because the only thing close if the Divine Comedy…so please don't steal...and yes Nymph is my creation…she's fun to play lol…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay here's for another update…I didn't receive that many reviews on my last chapter but to those who did…I love you…you help my self-esteem…which is really low right now ssoooo ya here's the chapter I hope you like it. And to those on xanga who said that Nymph was to playful with L…that's how she is…get over it…messing with people is fun I love messing with people myself…so if you have a problem with it then don't read…please because giving you more then one warning is annoying because you should use something called COMMON SENSE! Use that brain the mother goddess gave you geez._

_Disclaimer: Oh and I do NOT own Death Note…you would know because L would be alive…Misa that little Gothic Lolita wannabe would have been killed earlier in the manga/anime and Raito would have jumped L, then would have mad hot bondage man sex with him…since you see none of these above then no I not own it._

_Nusku: done ranting on with the story _

_Raito: you're a moron _

_Nusku: if I'm a moron you're a dick_

_Raito: wait how does that co-inside with anything_

_Nusku: exactly_

_L: munches on strawberry short cake I saved the last piece for you Artemis_

_Nusku: you're so sweet Eru-san…that's why I love you and not Raito _

_Ryuuzaki's POV_

Black. The dark abyss of nothingness danced without care, but warmth was moving ever so softly around me insuring that I surrender. I couldn't, wouldn't surrender to such a thing.

"Why fear the darkness little one" a soft voice broke through my thoughts again…soft like smooth silk but playful but meek….Nymph.

"Nymph-chan" my voice echoed the abyss sending what seemed like shock waves through the dark velvet sea, laughter like bells descended onto me like a shield protecting me from the offending darkness.

"Nymph who's Nymph Lawliet"…my eyes widen…that voice…no it couldn't be…

"Mother" the words I haven't spoken in so long…strange how natural the words are so easy to fall from my lips…even now…

"Yes Lawliet" I can't see her but I know she's there…holding me…protecting me still…I need her…Nymph had said something about mothers before the accident…

"Mother is God in the eyes of a child" she was right…my mother is my god…the mother goddess had created mothers such as herself so all could be loved and protected…but not everyone deserved such a sacred title.

"Mother where are you…please I can't see you" I whimpered only getting a bell like laugh as an answer.

"Your such a baby Lawliet, I'm here but I'm not here…I'm everywhere but not" her words soothed me…even after the slight mocking tone…am I dead through…how can I be here how is this possible…I must have passed out because of the rain…along with all the stress that has piled up with me…this was just in my head.

"Then my dear angel why are you answering this hallucination…" my mother's sweet tone… that playful way she would tease, this would have to be a memory…but…why can I not remember this as a memory.

"Because its not you know its not…Lawliet human memory doesn't just fade. The brain keeps going back to the blank spot trying to make the person remember…and if my memory serves right you have a photographic memory" her tone was light…but scornful…mother…your really there…

"Lawliet I'm sorry my angel but you have to wake up….your not supposed to be here…its not your time…go back Lawliet" she said…a tear fell on my right cheek I moved to wipe it away when suddenly I couldn't move. My movements were being withheld from me by some outside force.

"Mother…MOTHER" I yelled…when suddenly I sat up in bed…staring at earthy browns which were filled with a sea of worry.

"Ryuuzaki" Raito said his tone soft…soothing making me fall back against the bed only he grabbed me into his strong arms…lowering me safely to the bed. I looked around quickly noticing the white washed walls and the foul smell of non-herbal meds (I'm sorry I hate the medication that people use that does have somewhat of an herbal under tone….) when suddenly a tight grip replaced the soft embrace, I looked up into those now bleeding (red) eyes.

"Raito-kun" I could hear myself rasp out….must have been out in the rain to long my vocals are suffering from lack of warmth and lack of nourishment…I'm in for one painful night.

"Ryu, why were you out in the rain" the look he sent me made me want to hide under the blankets, which I must have done since I sank deeper within safety of the thick cloth.

"I don't think my private life has anything to do with Raito-kun, so please leave yourself out of my memories" I didn't mean this to be let out….but something about the look in his eyes…snapped something in side me….I abhorred such a look through I never received one such as this (oh L your so intelligent but yet so naïve).

His eyes narrowed. His grip grow more tense not tighter but tense nonetheless, leaning closer I could see his facial features more clearly now. Smooth natural (odd but the word works) looking skin, sharp features with his cheek bones, his almond shaped face that was perfectly matched with his strong neck….and shoulders. I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a giggle…a silky laugh broke my thoughts like a mirror.

"_His fine slender but perfect masculine body, with his terra blessed eyes and light terrene locks, he's what you've always dreamed about your opposite my little moon" _the voice yielded who it was. Nymph. But how could Raito not see herShe was sitting clearly on the small blue medical desk that was on the right side of my hospital room, her velvety moon lit skin along with her silken garnet hair that fell caressing her heart-shaped structured face which was connected to a smooth petite neck and the slightly muscular but lithe body. Looking at her clothing she continued to wear the same black tank top and long black pants with the same military styled boots, her crimson hair slightly passed her shoulder.

"_What's wrong Lawliet"_ her silvered azure eyes shining brightly in the dusk light. Those eyes that had looked at him with hope, happiness, wonder, and…care. Even when she was struck by that car-

"Visiting hours are over please leave sir so this young man can get some sleep" I didn't really like hospitals but I wanted to thank the nurse full heartedly when she has insisted Raito leave….I needed…to 'think'.

"Tomorrow Ryu you better give me an answer…" leaning over once more (when did he lean forward) he kissed my rose bud lips with a slight pressure…then it was gone…both Raito and the nurse.

"_That why quit a scene…through I can't be sure I like his reaction" _that playful laugh always drew a smile from me, I couldn't understand but…she reminded me of my mother.

"_I'm honored to be seen maybe as your mother…or a part of her"_ I sharply turned my midnight blue eyes towards Nymph's resplendent orbs.

"Your comments are very riddled together Nymph" we both chuckled at the comment, but Nymph herself looked at me with affliction.

"_Remember…Lawliet…love is when you allow someone who you love to break your heart…but trust them not to" _ her voice was calm, like the sea but that could change the sea was ever changing with it's glowing waters that promise a beautiful but painful death, just like Nymph she was beautiful but deadly….she was my best friend and…greatest assassin.

"_Lawliet, get better I'll watch over you sleep my brother...sleep"_ she's humming; she's always had the most beautiful voice. And she's only sung for me…my little sister only sang for me. I could feel myself falling into the blissful darkness my body healing already, she's always had that strange power…to heal.


End file.
